Everything I Wanted Was Right There
by Artemis Aurelia
Summary: or, Never Forgotten. Post-War. One year after the war, Fire Lord Zuko goes to Ba Sing Se for a special peace rally. There, he finds that the Avatar and his friends still remember him fondly, some more than others... Zutara Kataang Maiko Slight Tokka
1. Arrival

Title – Everything I Wanted Was Right There (Never Forgotten)

Author – Sabrina Amethyst

Rating – T for Safety

Pairings – Kataang, Zutara, Maiko, Tokka

Full Summary – Post-War. One year after the war, Fire Lord Zuko pays a visit to Ba Sing Se for a special peace rally. There, he finds that the Avatar and his friends still remember him fondly, some more than others…

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

"The Fire Lord is here, Aang," Sokka said as he came running into the large reception room. He looked around in silent awe as he slowed to a walk looking for the young Avatar.

"I think Zuko will like what you've done with the place," he commented, fingering one of the Fire Nation tapestries hanging from the ceiling. "Aang, are you here?"

The airbender came down from the ceiling on an air scooter. "Hey Sokka! Fire Lord Zuko is here, then?"

"Yeah, Toph just went out to greet him."

"Oh that'll be fun," Aang said a little sarcastically as he straightened himself out and started for the towering doors.

"I think she said something along the lines of 'Ooh, Hothead is here? I'll go say hi…' before taking off in his general direction. I can only imagine what she's going to do to upset him this time…"

As Sokka trailed off, Aang opened the door to the outer world of Ba Sing Se. He found Zuko and Toph talking animatedly, presumably catching up on the past year's events, and walking up the steps. Zuko looked up as the doors opened, revealing a surprised Sokka and a grinning Aang.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well this year!" Aang exclaimed. Sokka picked up his dropped jaw, smiling and waving.

"Hey Toph, and hello Fire Lord Zuko. Man, I still can't get over the fact that you're the Fire Lord now! I mean, it's so cool for…"

"Hello to you too, Sokka. I see you're still as long-winded as you were last I saw you." Zuko gave a half smirk as Sokka sputtered slightly at his comment. Zuko turned around when he heard footsteps behind him.

"And here's Mai," he said smiling at his girlfriend. She nodded to Aang and Sokka before turning to Zuko and kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back to see him slightly flushed.

"Greetings, Avatar Aang," she said calmly to Aang, then nodded to Sokka again and followed Zuko and Aang into the throne room of the palace.

"So where's Katara?" Zuko asked, looking around. "I haven't seen her yet."

"She's probably feeding Appa. Want me to go get her?"

"No, that's okay," Zuko said, shifting his eyes so no one could see them. Just then, the door opened and Katara stumbled in.

"Sorry I'm late, Aang," Katara started, but she stopped when Zuko stood and walked over to her.

"Fire Lord Zuko, welcome to Ba Sing Se." She nodded calmly, avoiding his eyes. Zuko wrapped his arms around the waterbender and hugged her. Katara started at this, unsure of what to think. With an encouraging nod from Aang, she hugged back.

"Katara, it's good to see you. I'm glad you're doing well," he said, releasing her. He walked back to his seat next to Mai and rejoined the group as Katara tried to hide her slightly flushed face from the people around her while she took a seat between Aang and Sokka.

"As you all know, in the next three days Ba Sing Se will be hosting a peace rally in celebration of the anniversary of the end of the war," Aang started. "We've invited important leaders from all over the world to join us here. We have representatives from the Water Tribes," he nodded to some blue-robed men, "The Earth King," he indicated a man in green surrounded by some earthbenders, including Toph, "And the Fire Lord," he gestured to Zuko, who sat next to him.

"Who represents the Air Nomads?" One of the younger waterbenders asked, looking for the red and yellow robs of the air monks.

"Since I am still the only airbender left, I will represent the Air Nomads on behalf of my people." The young waterbender nodded in response.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Everybody looked around at each other, shaking their heads and muttering amongst themselves. Aang nodded.

"You will be shown to where you are staying by your element's escort; Earthbenders follow Toph Bei Fong, Waterbenders follow Katara. Fire Lord Zuko, I will show you to your nation's quarters." Zuko nodded and stood, following Aang out of the room.


	2. Remembered and Forgotten

Title – Everything I Wanted Was Right There (Never Forgotten)

Author – Sabrina Amethyst

Rating – T

Pairings – Kataang, Zutara, Maiko, Tokka

Full Summary – Post-War. One year after the war, Fire Lord Zuko pays a visit to Ba Sing Se for a special peace rally. There, he finds that the Avatar and his friends still remember him fondly, some more than others…

**Chapter 2**

**Remembered and Forgotten**

Zuko walked around in the room Aang had showed him a few minutes ago, taking in his surroundings. He saw a roaring fire in a small pit in the center of the floor and red draperies around the spacious stone room. He sat down on the red-quilted bed opposite the door and fell backwards to lie on the soft bedding.

The door opened, allowing Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Katara to walk in with Momo flying behind them.

"Hey Hothead! How ya been?" Toph said energetically. Zuko looked at the five of them as they entered.

"What're you guys… doing?" he asked as they sat in a circle around the fire, making it obvious that they were leaving a spot for him.

"Sitting around a fire like we did before the end of the war," Sokka said in a tone that screamed 'obviously'. Zuko studied their faces again before smiling and sitting in the empty spot that was conveniently between Katara and Toph. Katara forced a smile and cast her eyes down to her lap quickly. Zuko shifted uncomfortably, feeling as if the Waterbender wasn't wholly welcoming him.

"So how have you been, Zuko?" Sokka broke the awkward silence that had settled his sister and the Fire Lord. Zuko looked up.

"I've been okay. It's kinda busy around the palace, what with running the whole Nation and all…"

"How's that been going for you?" Toph asked. "It probably hasn't been easy."

"It's been easier than you might think. Most of the people in the Fire Nation just follow. There have been a couple of small rebel groups here and there, but the townspeople around them have quieted them down for me. I think a lot of the Nation is glad the war is over and we're back to a time of peace."

"That's good," Aang said, smiling widely. "Remember, if you ever want any help, just call for me." Zuko nodded.

A knock sounded around the room, coming from the other side of the door. It opened, revealing Mai. She looked at the group that surrounded the fire. Zuko stood up quickly.

"Mai," he said, walking towards her.

"It's okay, I can come back later." She kissed his cheek before turning to leave. Zuko caught her arm and turned her back for a moment.

"Sorry, just catching up with some old friends," he said quietly. Mai nodded before turning back around and shutting the door softly behind her.

"So, you and Mai?" Toph said as Zuko sat back down next to her. Katara tried not to laugh at her bluntness. She spotted Zuko out of the corner of her eye, head down and face red.

Sokka and Aang snickered and Toph punched him in the shoulder.

"I always thought of you as the type that would go after someone a little harder to get. Maybe a girl from a different nation." Zuko looked up at her in surprise.

"Wh- why do you say that?" he asked cautiously, pointedly avoiding Katara's curious glances between him and Toph.

"I don't know. You just struck me as the kind of guy that thinks in opposites. You know, says one thing, does another, thinks he likes one thing but loves the opposite…"

"Are you suggesting…"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Sparky. I'm just saying."

"Hm." Zuko dared to glance at Katara. She was looking over Aang's shoulder, at her brother, anywhere but at him. Sokka picked up a cup of tea from Zuko's table, then sat back down.

"What about you, Toph? Anyone you're after?"

"Yeah." She pointed at Sokka. "Snoozles over here, actually." Sokka choked on a mouthful of tea, successfully drawing laughter from the whole group. Katara giggled and smiled naturally for the first time that night. Zuko smiled to himself, glad that someone had been able to cheer her up.

"Seriously, Toph? You're joking again, right?" Toph shook her head. Sokka blushed and sipped at his tea again.

"And you, Katara?" Katara looked directly at Zuko and blinked quickly.

"She and I have been getting closer," Aang said to break the silence. Zuko nodded and Katara forced another smile. Aang couldn't tell the difference, but Zuko saw the struggle in her eyes; he had felt that way many times before.

"Huh. I always thought Katara would never fell in love."

"I did… once. I try to forget about it, though. He didn't love me too."

"Jet?" Sokka asked. Katara looked down and didn't answer. Zuko watched her for a moment, wondering what was reeling through her head.

"We should go," Aang said suddenly. "We don't want to keep Mai waiting." He stood up, Sokka and Toph doing the same. Katara stood up more slowly, as if moving hurt as much as thinking of her forgotten love. Sokka started for the door, and Toph and Aang followed him out. Katara tried to leave, but Zuko caught her arm.

"Wait," he said quietly. "I want to talk to you." Katara studied him for a moment, then nodded and called to her friends.

"I'll be right there," she said quietly. Toph nodded, agreeing silently to tell the group she had gone to do something important, perhaps going her quarters to get something, and that she'd be fine. She shut the door.

"Who did you fall in love with?" Zuko prompted her as soon as she latched the lock. Katara stood facing to door, hand still on the handle.

"Why?" she asked after a moment.

"Because I could tell from your reaction that it wasn't Jet, and you didn't want to say anything because you knew Toph would tell everyone you were lying. And you knew that if you said no, your brother would keep asking you til you broke. So now I'm asking you now that Toph ad everyone else is gone."

Katara turned around. "Why should it matter to you who I loved? I don't feel it anymore."

"Are you sure?" Zuko stepped closer. Katara's breathing hitched slightly. She hoped Zuko didn't notice. He gave no sign.

"If I told you, would you tell anyone?"

"Not a soul." Another step closer.

"Guess," she whispered, backing up against the wall to try and escape Zuko as he approached her. He boxed her in by putting his arms on either side of her head. She could feel his breath on her face; smell the fiery air surrounding him.

Zuko pressed his lips to Katara's gently for only a second. He felt her go liquid under him; felt her body heat up. He pulled back a few inches and smirked.

"I was right," he said teasingly. "And judging from _that_ response, it's still there… in full force."

"But… you and Mai…"

"Since we got here, have you once seen me kiss her?" Katara thought back.

"Come to think of it, no, I haven't. She's been kissing you."

"Exactly."

"So wait, you don't love her?"

"I do, but like a sister now more than anything. I used to love her, but not anymore."

"Why are you still with her?"

Zuko sighed. "I need a Fire Lady. Typically, the rule is that the Fire Lord must marry someone shortly after his coronation, but since I was only sixteen they made an exception. They told me I have until I'm eighteen to marry. And I'm almost seventeen and a half now. I don't have much time, and she's the closest thing to love I've felt for a while."

"When was the first time?"

"What?"

"Who was the first person you loved?"

"I – I can't tell you."

"Please? I told you."

"No you didn't. I guessed. And I just can't tell you… Not now. I will eventually." Katara nodded.

"Okay… But don't forget," she warned, opening the door and slipping through it. It shut silently behind her.

"I won't. I can't."

--

a/n: Ooooooooooooooh that Zuko! Stay tuned! I already have chapter 3 typed, it's just a matter of when I can get on the computer to post it. Hope you enjoyed and definitely come back!!


	3. Confrontation

Title – Everything I Wanted Was Right There (Never Forgotten)

Author – Sabrina Amethyst

Rating – T

Pairings – Kataang, Zutara, Maiko, Tokka

Full Summary – Post-War. One year after the war, Fire Lord Zuko pays a visit to Ba Sing Se for a special peace rally. There, he finds that the Avatar and his friends still remember him fondly, some more than others…

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontation**

**  
**Katara walked back to her room slowly, ambling through the halls of the palace aimlessly. She finally reached her room after several minutes of wandering. She opened the door and stepped inside the blue-draped room to find Aang sitting on the floor. As she walked in, he lifted himself to his feet with air.

"Toph said you came back to your room," he stated bluntly.

"Well, I did but…" Aang shook his head.

"No you didn't. I've been here the whole time. You haven't been here. Where were you?" Katara sighed.

"Zuko wanted to talk to me."

"About the question you didn't answer?"

A pause. "Yeah."

"It wasn't Jet, was it? And you didn't want to answer because you knew Toph would have called you on lying."

"Yeah."

"Was it me?" Katara paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah."

"She's lying again!" Toph announced, stepping out from behind a piece of furniture. "Oh, and sorry, Sugar Queen." Katara looked at her in horror.

"Aang, that's not fair!" Aang shrugged.

"Love isn't fair. So who is it? Or, was?"

"I'm not going to tell you now!" Katara crossed her arms in defiance.

"Like you were going to tell us before, right," Toph said sarcastically. Katara glared at her until Aang spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I shouldn't have bothered you. You obviously don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just want you to know that I love you and I don't want you to be hurt." Katara nodded.

"It's okay, Aang. Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Princess," Toph said as she and Aang left the room.

--

_a/n: Sorry the chapter's so short! If you really want me to, I have the next chapter typed and I can post it. But that's only if you tell me you want it early!! Make sure to review guys! -SA _


	4. Anger

Title – Everything I Wanted Was Right There (Never Forgotten)

Author – Sabrina Amethyst

Rating – T

Pairings – Kataang, Zutara, Maiko, Tokka

Full Summary – Post-War. One year after the war, Fire Lord Zuko pays a visit to Ba Sing Se for a special peace rally. There, he finds that the Avatar and his friends still remember him fondly, some more than others…

**Chapter 4**

**Anger**

Mai walked into Zuko's room quietly to find him lying back on his bed in a red silk robe. He heard her walk in and he sat up quickly.

"Mai!" he said in surprise, struggling to look calm. She half smiled.

"Relaxing?" Zuko nodded. "You're a little stressed for it," she said, getting behind him and rubbing his shoulders. Zuko tried to relax, but what he had said to Katara swirled back into his mind.

"What's go you so wound up?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"Is it about the Waterbender not welcoming you back to the group? You seemed worried about that at dinner." Zuko stiffened a bit.

"Yeah, she just seems uncomfortable seeing me around here."

"You know why, too."

"I do?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Mai stated. "She was the same way when you joined forces with the Avatar, right?" Zuko thought back, remembering her stress, her anger, her indifference. Suddenly, it all seemed to fit together.

"You said she was exactly the same way; unwelcoming, cold, nervous… She likes you, Zuko. She likes you and you broke her heart coming back to me. She probably hates you."

"She still loves me."

"How do you know?" Zuko realized with a pang of fear that he'd said too much.

"I, uh, I asked her once the group left."

"Oh, and I'm sure she told you," Mai commented, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"She told me to guess."

"So you asked if it was you?" Zuko hesitated. Mai moved around him to look at him expectantly. He sighed and opened his mouth.

"I – I kissed her to see her reaction. It was only a light touch, but she still reacted like I expected…"

"You what!?" Mai cried out. "You kissed her? Why!?"

"Because I knew she'd lie if I just asked her."

"So you couldn't just get the blind Earthbender to be a lie detector until she told the truth?"

"We tried that." Mai hmphed in contempt.

"If I can't trust you to go off kissing _Waterbenders_, I can't trust you with much of anything, now can I?"

"Mai, wait, I still love you…"

"No you don't! You kissed Katara! You couldn't possibly care. This is more than once you've broken my heart." Mai stood up. "We're through." She spoke in a dark tone, one that suggested that Zuko watch out for himself if he wanted to live. She stormed out of the room. Zuko sat at his bed, annoyed at her explosiveness and angry with himself.

--

_a/n: AHAHAHAHA!! Oh sorry, was that me laughing at Mai breaking up with Zuko? :D Just as a note, I DESPISE A:TLA canon pairings. Sure, I saw Kataang and Maiko coming for about a season and a half, but that didn't mean I had to like it! :D So, as you've probably guessed, Zutara is my OTP and anything Avatar I write focusing on Zuko or Katara with a pairing WILL be Zutara. Except of course for my upcoming (eventually...) story "Earthbound, Skybound". It'll be a Taang story, focusing on Toph. Keep a lookout for that once this is done and keep on reading!! -SA_


	5. Telling Him Off

Title – Everything I Wanted Was Right There (Never Forgotten)

Author – Sabrina Amethyst

Rating – T

Pairings – Kataang, Zutara, Maiko, Tokka

Full Summary – Post-War. One year after the war, Fire Lord Zuko pays a visit to Ba Sing Se for a special peace rally. There, he finds that the Avatar and his friends still remember him fondly, some more than others…

**Chapter 5**

**Telling Him Off**

The peace rally ran smoothly the next day. Zuko and Mai didn't speak to each other; they had no need to. Even though Mai kept shooting angered glances at him, Zuko didn't seem to be bothered. Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph ran the rally, giving each Nation a chance to say something about the anniversary of the war's end. Zuko's speech was well thought-out and deep. Later, he told Aang and Katara that he made it up the night before.

Katara was a little warmer to Zuko, seemingly better after their encounter the previous night. Aang saw her smiling to herself as she looked at Zuko. After the day's festivities, he got up and walked over to her.

"Katara," he said. She jumped in her seat.

"Hm?" she asked quickly.

"You're smiling."

"Is that a problem?"

"You're looking at Zuko."

"And?"

"And smiling." Katara looked at him for a moment before putting two and two together.

"Are you suggesting that I used to like _Zuko_?!" Aang shrugged.

"Might have hinted at it." Katara glared.

"It's none of your business, Aang!"

"So it is?" Katara fumed at him. Zuko had heard their arguing by now, and he had gotten up and walked over to the young Avatar and the Waterbender.

"What seems to be the problem?" He looked between Aang and Katara. Aang looked at Katara. Katara grumbled and looked at Zuko.

"He's trying to get me to say who it was I liked." Zuko turned back to Aang.

"Oh. Well, Avatar Aang, it's doesn't concern either of us, so I suggest we stay out of it." Zuko glanced at Katara before walking away. She thought she saw a sparkle in his eye that said "You're welcome, and you owe me." Aang glared at his retreating back before turning and walking the other way.

--

_a/n: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to get chapter 6 typed soon. I think it's longer..._


End file.
